Hurt
by JenZi07
Summary: OneShot donde Naruto y Hinata están casados, pero él piensa que ella lo ha engañado con su mejor amigo


**Advertencia por posible y momentáneo odio a Naruto-chan :'c**

 **Cualquier parecido con alguna novela mexicana es mera coincidencia 7u7**

* * *

―¡Naruto, por favor escúchame! ¡Por favor…!

Los gritos de Hinata se podrían oír a varias calles de distancia, si no fuera por el sonido de los relámpagos y la lluvia al caer al suelo.

―¡Naruto! ¡Abre, déjame entrar!

La lluvia caía a mayor cantidad y con más velocidad conforme pasaban los minutos. El cabello de Hinata, al igual que la ropa, escurría por el agua que traía la tormenta.

Las lágrimas incesantes se mezclaban con el líquido del cielo nublado. Su cuerpo temblaba, no por el clima helado que estaba causando el inicio de una enfermedad, no por el pavor que tenía desde niña a los relámpagos, sino porque desde hacía una hora estaba gritando el nombre de Naruto con todo el poder de su voz frente a la casa de él.

Sabía que estaba adentro, y por esa razón no se iría hasta que no saliera y le diera la cara, y pudiesen hablar como personas adultas.

―Por favor… déjame entrar… ―dijo en voz baja, entre llanto, cuando la fuerza en las piernas le falló por completo y cayó de sentón sobre el suelo―. ¡Te amo, Naruto! ¡Te amo como a nadie…! ¡Por favor, déjame entrar!

 **{…}**

Era la segunda botella de alcohol que bebía en esa noche agitada. Sentado en el suelo de su casa, con la espalda recostada sobre la puerta que lo separaba de Hinata, contenía el nudo en la garganta y rogaba para que su audición se fuera y no pudiese seguir escuchando los gritos lamentables de Hinata que le terminaban por matar.

―Nunca te voy a perdonar. No sabes cuánto te desprecio ―dijo apretando los dientes antes de llevar la botella a sus labios.

Si ella no le hubiese engañado. Si le hubiera dicho, antes de casarse, que jamás iba a olvidar a su primer amor, él lo hubiera entendido y ella sería libre… pero ahora lo sabía, y lo comprobó.

Hinata tuvo que esperar a que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella para poder burlarse en su cara. Pero lo que más le dolía era que le hiciera creer que iba a ser padre, que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre lo había engendrado él cuando en realidad se estaba revolcando con otro.

Hinata estaba de veinticuatro semanas de embarazo, sacando cuentas tenía más de siete meses manteniendo relaciones con su amante, con su mejor amigo y pareja de su mejor amiga.

―¡Naruto, ábreme! ¡Sé que estás ahí, me tienes que escuchar por favor!

Arrojó la botella con una fuerza desmesurada que acabó rompiéndola en pedacitos. Se levantó con la misma brusquedad con la que abrió la puerta.

Por un momento el corazón se le estrujó al ver a la mujer que amaba empapada, tiritando, y con los ojos rojos como sangre. Era suerte que estuviese lloviendo porque así las lágrimas pasaban de la vista.

―No entiendes que no te quiero ver ―dijo endureciendo el rostro.

―Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

―No tengo nada que escuchar. Pero si eso es lo que quieres.

Naruto tomó a Hinata del brazo jalándola con fuerza hacia adentro de la casa. Consumido por la rabia, no notó lo rudo que había sido al tomarla y la brusquedad con la que la aventó al sofá sin importarle el abultado vientre.

―¡Adelante, inicia con tu escena! Pero hazlo rápido, seguramente tu amante debe estar esperándote para que le abras las piernas como la fácil que eres.

―Naruto, no me hables así por favor… te puedes arrepentir…

―Cómo quieres que te hable entonces ¿eh? ¡Una prostituta se quedaría estúpida a tu lado! Perdiste todo el respeto que como un idiota te daba.

―No sabes lo que dices. Yo no hice nada malo. No sé de donde sacas que tengo amante, cuando al único hombre que he amado es a ti. Sólo he sido tuya, Naruto, no hay nadie más ―decía Hinata entre lágrimas, poniéndose en pie y tomando a Naruto del brazo.

―¡No me toques! ―gritó al aventar su mano―. Me das asco, el sólo verte me da asco…

Hinata tapaba su boca con las manos para ahogar el sufrimiento. Le dolía, mucho más que mil golpes en el pecho, el desprecio y las duras palabras de Naruto.

Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba tan feliz comprando ropita y juguetes para su bebé, para el hijo de Naruto y de ella. Pensaba en que prepararle de cenar a su marido cuando llegara del viaje que tuvo que hacer por dos días.

Pero lo que recibió cuando llegó fue el odio de Naruto Uzumaki, el odio injustificado, ese sentimiento que no creía podía existir en él y mucho menos para ella.

La acusó de traidora, de golfa, de infiel. Y ella lo único que había hecho fue esperar con emoción su regreso para amarse como lo habían hecho hasta ese día.

Cuando lo miró entrar con los ojos escarlatas, húmedos, con ojeras y repletos de ira, supo al instante que algo andaba mal. La vibra que transmitió al caminar hacia ella la tensó al momento. Y pudo ratificarlo cuando la tomó de los hombros, lastimándola, y exigiéndole que desaparezca de su vida.

―¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡No te quiero ver!

―¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

―¡Lárgate! ―le gritó en la cara―. Si no te vas en treinta minutos, juro que… juro que te mato.

La mirada cargada de odio y de dolencia había sido tan atemorizante, que salió huyendo de allí. Preguntándose por qué Naruto, el hombre que ama y creyó que la amaba, la había tratado tan mal, e incluso la había lastimado al sujetarla sin importarle su estado actual.

―¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué me odias tan de repente?

Después de unas horas vagando por las calles, sin poder acudir a su familia o amigos, seguía lidiando con todo esto sola. Ni siquiera con Sakura podía contar, ya que no sabía nada de ella desde la tarde de ayer cuando se había fugado con su novio, Sasuke.

Pero ahora Naruto le había permitido entrar de nuevo en su casa, con la oportunidad de arreglar el malentendido del cual no estaba enterada completamente. Pero fue todo lo contrario, Naruto la había insultado y herido físicamente al aventarla contra el sofá de la estancia.

―Todavía tienes la impudicia de preguntar. Me vas a negar que cuando te casaste conmigo estabas enamorada de alguien más.

Hinata creía que ese tema estaba en el olvido, enterrado cinco metros bajo tierra.

―No. Yo te dije, cuando me propusiste matrimonio, que era sólo por negocios, porque estaba atraída por alguien más. Pero todo cambió cuando empecé a conocerte, me enamoré de ti, me cautivaste, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te amo, Naruto, tienes que creerme.

―Eres la peor persona que pude conocer. ¡Te atreves a mentirme cuando sé la verdad! ¿Me vas a negar que tenías encuentros con Sasuke aún después de casarnos?

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo te respeté todo el tiempo. Sólo he sido tuya, te demostré que fuiste el primero cuando me entregué a ti, y te consta. No sé de dónde sacaste eso, pero tienes que creerme. Créeme a mí, por este hijo que llevo en el vientre, tú hijo.

―¡No es mi hijo! ―elevó la voz cuando Hinata intentó tomarle la mano―. Ese bastardo no es mío. Y por más que te arrastres a mis pies pidiéndome perdón, jamás lo voy a reconocer. Seguramente tampoco es de Sasuke, ¿A cuántos más hombres te…?

Las palabras de Naruto fueron interrumpidas por el golpe que recibió. Hinata le volteó el rostro por el bofetón que le había dado.

Lo amaba, pero no iba a permitir que la siguiera humillando injustificadamente.

―Vete ―dijo en voz baja para luego subir abruptamente el tono―. ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Desparece de una vez!

―Está bien, si es lo que desea el señor. Me voy. Pero antes te diré una cosa, tú serás quien regrese implorando perdón de rodillas y para entonces será muy tarde. ¡Porque nuncate voy a perdonar que hayas rechazado a tu propio hijo!

Los ojos de Hinata bañados en lágrimas fue lo último que vio Naruto antes de que ella saliera, y al escuchar el sonido del portazo se dejó caer al suelo. Llorando cual niño pequeño que acaba de perder a un ser preciado.

―Te amo, Hinata. Y me odio por amarte.

 **{…}**

Ahora sus días eran rutinarios. Trabajo y alcohol y malas decisiones, era lo único que llenaba su vacía vida. Hinata se fue, y se llevó con ella el lado bueno de Naruto, sus sueños y esperanza.

―Ya nació el bebé de Hinata. ¿Vas a verlo?

―No quiero conocer al hijo de otro.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

―Tiene tus mismas marcas ―los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente―. Sasuke no las posee, y que yo sepa nadie en la familia de Hinata tiene esas características.

Naruto permaneció en silencio.

―Sé que no me vas a creer, por eso Temari me mandó una fotografía del recién nacido, claro, la tomó sin decirle a Hinata que me la iba a mandar para mostrártela.

Por un segundo, Shikamaru creyó que Naruto no iba a mostrar interés en conocer al niño, pero cambió de opinión al ver la atención que prestaba a la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

―Es… es mi hijo. Es mío.

―Pues, tiene las marcas esas, tus ojos, tu color de pelo… Yo creo que sí.

Naruto sonrió al prestarle más atención al bebé pequeño e indefenso que sostenía Hinata en sus brazos. El corazón se le estrujó. Y en ese momento se sintió la persona más terrible al recordar como rechazó al que obviamente es su hijo.

―¡No es mi hijo! Ese bastardo no es mío. Y por más que te arrastres a mis pies pidiéndome perdón, jamás lo voy a reconocer.

¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si sólo fue un malentendido?

No. La carta de Hinata para Sasuke decía lo contrario, los párrafos que leyó estaban muy claros. Él sabía que Hinata amaba a Sasuke cuando su familia los comprometió, y aun sabiendo que ella quería a otro, Naruto pensó que con el tiempo se ganaría su afecto, su amor, y lograse olvidar a Sasuke. Pero lo que leyó, lo que escribió Hinata afirmaba lo contrario.

❝Sasuke, mi vida, te amo como siempre lo he hecho ¿Puedes creerlo? primero me rechazabas y ahora estamos juntos. Aunque sea una relación prohibida, yo te seguiré a donde sea. Te amo más cuando recuerdo todas esas noches que me escapaba a escondidas de mi casa para encontrarme contigo y hacer el amor. Estoy lista para afrontar a todos y revelar nuestro amor al mundo, porque nadie me importa más que tú. Te amo primer amor, y ahora amor de mi vida❞

La nota la había encontrado, el día que regresó de su viaje, en el abrigo que Hinata olvidó en el avión privado.

Fue suerte que el avión hiciera cinco horas de viaje. Si se hubiese encontrado con Hinata en cuanto leyó el pedazo de papel no sabría qué hubiese pasado. De ningún modo se iba a perdonar que, consumido por la rabia y el dolor, pudiese haberle levantado una mano a Hinata.

―También te tengo esto ―Shikamaru entregó un folder con papeles―. Felicidades señor ❝yo no escuchó a mi mujer porque soy muy necio y la he cagado por completo❞, está oficialmente divorciado.

 **{…}**

Abrió la puerta después de incesantes y fuertes golpes. La cabellera rosa fue lo primero que miró antes de que Sakura lo empujara con ambas manos, tan fuerte que Naruto retrocedió unos pasos.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―¡Eres un idiota! ¡El estúpido más grande que conozco!

¿Estaba llorando?

Sakura Haruno no era de las que lloraban, y mucho menos lo agredían. Era la mejor amiga de Hinata y siempre hubo respeto entre ellos, incluso Sakura fue la primera en considerar a Naruto y Hinata como la pareja perfecta.

¿Por qué lo insultaba entonces?

Sakura siguió avanzando mientras golpeaba su pecho y no dejaba de llorar.

―Sakura, tranquilízate ―dijo sujetándola de las muñecas.

―¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hinata?!

Ahora lo entendía, y tenía sentido. Son como hermanas, y a pesar de que a los ojos de él Hinata fue la que hizo mal comprendía que Sakura la defendiera a capa y espada.

―Veo que te conto parte de la historia.

―¡Me dijo todo! ¡Me dijo que la acusaste de engañarte con Sasuke!

―Y es verdad.

―¡No lo es! ¡Sasuke es mi esposo! ¡Nos casamos a escondidas! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de la mujer que decías amar?

Naruto no dijo nada. En parte tenía razón, pero el recuerdo de esa nota le seguía atormentando día y noche. Porque la amaba seguía resistiendo a esta vida.

Sakura ya había bajado su furia y se dejó caer sobre el sofá aterciopelado de una pieza. Naruto metió la mano dentro de un jarrón de cuarzo vacío y sacó un papel arrugado.

Se lo entregó a Sakura, mirando hacia otro lado.

―Ten, lee eso. Es una carta de Hinata para Sasuke.

Sakura, algo sorprendida, la tomó y la desdobló. Desde el primer párrafo sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y para cuando terminó de leer su rostro se endureció.

Hizo bola el papel y se lo aventó a Naruto.

―¡Eres el hombre más estúpido que he conocido! ¡Esa carta la escribí yo para Sasuke!

―No, yo la encontré en el abrigo de Hinata…

―Sí, ¿y qué? ―lo interrumpió―. Se la di a Hinata para que la guardara. Mis padres no quieren a Sasuke y Hinata era el único medio por donde le entregaba las cartas. Sasuke y yo nos escapamos y nos casamos a escondidas de mi familia ¡Hinata no te engaña con mi esposo ni con nadie más!

Naruto gruñó. Se giró sujetándose la cabeza y volvió a con Sakura.

―¿Ella te mandó para que me dijeras eso?

―No tienes remedio ―dijo apretando los dientes―. Sabes que, dejarte fue la mejor decisión que haya tomado Hinata, un hombre que desconfía de la persona que ama merece estar solo, como un perro. Y temo ofender a los perros comparándote. Pero te advierto algo, Naruto, yo misma me encargo de que Hinata jamás te perdone.

Dicho eso salió apresurada y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Naruto escondió el rostro entre sus manos y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Lo tenía que aclarar.

Una parte de él lo añoraba, y la otra parte le decía que era un suicido ya que si comprobaba que estaba equivocado sería su fin… Hinata no lo iba a perdonar.

 **{…}**

―Sakura me lo contó todo y supuse que vendrías a buscarme. Toma asiento ―ofreció Sasuke.

―Así estoy bien. He venido para que me aclares lo equivocado que estoy.

―Sí, lo estas. Hinata no se acercó a mí con otras intensiones más allá de una amistad desde que se casó contigo. Y si lo hubiera hecho, yo no podría corresponderle porque ya sentía algo por Sakura, y tú eras mi amigo.

Sasuke rodeó el cuerpo de Naruto quedando detrás de él y continuó hablando.

―No te entiendo. Dudaste de la mujer que más amabas y que te dio un hijo, y lo peor es que pensaste que yo, que te considero mi hermano, sería capaz de engañarte y acostarme con tu mujer… me sorprendes, Naruto. No pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

―Estoy acabado ¿no?

No pensó, cuando dio un paso dentro del departamento de Sasuke, que se iba a quebrar ante él, y sobre todo que se iba a arrepentir más de lo que ya estaba.

―No del todo. Te mereces el desprecio de Hinata y más. Pero, sigues siendo mi amigo así que tienes mi apoyo. Habla con ella, y ruega al cielo porqué Hinata te ame demasiado como para perdonarte después de haberla herido.

 **{…}**

―¿Qué es lo que quiere? ―preguntó Hinata a Hanabi.

―Dice que quiere conocer a su hijo. Esta afuera esperando, ¿Qué le digo?

Hinata pensó por un momento. Era la primera vez, desde que dio a luz a su hijo, que Naruto iba a la casa donde vivían los padres de Hinata.

Ni si quiera se había molestado en conocer a su hijo, y pues como no si pensaba que no era suyo. Pensaba Hinata.

―Dile que no. No lo quiero ver.

―Deberías darle una oportunidad, quizás quiera arreglar las cosas.

―Lo nuestro no tiene arreglo. No después de lo que dijo aquella noche. No lo puedo olvidar tan fácil.

―Comprendo. Pero deberías dejar que conozca a su hijo por lo menos. Quieras o no es su papá y tiene derecho. Lo siento, hermana, pero lo dejaré entrar.

―¡Hanabi, no…!

Para cuando quiso detenerla ya era tarde. Hanabi ya había salido de la habitación

Cinco minutos después, su hermana estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio.

―Buenas tardes.

Al escuchar esa voz, el cuerpo de Hinata se endureció. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le vería la cara, y al parecer de ella todavía no estaba lista. Lo seguía amando con locura a pesar de que le había dañado, y se reprochaba por eso.

―Pasa, pasa. Con confianza. Ven a conocer a tu hijo.

Cuando por fin los ojos de Naruto se despegaron de una Hinata distante y fría, miró sobre la cuna de madera que, adornada con tejido azul, estaba frente a Hinata.

El corazón se le hizo doblemente nudo. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para saber que era su hijo. No por el parecido increíble entre ambos, sino porque se enamoró a primera vista de ese pequeño e indefenso bebé.

―No es por que sea su tía, pero tengo el sobrino más hermoso de todo el mundo ¿A qué si, Naruto?

―Si.

El pecho de Hinata se estremeció al ver un par de lágrimas salir de los ojos de Naruto cuando acaricio el rostro del bebé.

 **{…}**

―¿Ya decidiste como se va a llamar? ―preguntó Naruto.

―Se llama Boruto ―respondió seco.

―Me parece bien.

Hinata no podía ni verlo. El recuerdo de como rechazo a su bebé no desaparecía de su mente como todas las noches antes de dormir y cada vez que cantaba para su hijo.

Se pasó la muñeca por la cara limpiando cualquier rastro de debilidad en forma de agua. Mientras Naruto conocía a su hijo ella se alejó dándole la espalda.

Pero para cuando se volteó, Naruto ya estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Fue un sentimiento inmediato y no pudo contener las lágrimas que ella había estado reprimiendo todo el rato. La barrera que había levantado se derrumbó en un santiamén.

―Perdóname, por favor. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy… Desde el fondo de mi corazón te pido que me perdones.

Verlo llorar le partió el alma. Pero por desgracia esa maldita escena no se despejaba.

―Ese es el problema, Naruto, a estas alturas no sé si tienes corazón.

―Déjame explicarte, por favor.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata pero ésta la apartó.

―¡No me toques! ―dijo al dar un paso hacia atrás―. Recuerdas cuando yo te pedí que me dejaras explicar ¿y qué me dijiste? Me llamaste fácil, dijiste que una prostituta era mejor que yo, que te daba asco ¿pero sabes que es lo peor? Que hayas dicho que mi bebé no era tu hijo.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ―se apretó el cabello y se puso de pie―. Sé lo que dije, pero estaba vuelto loco, moría de celos… estaba confundido. Por favor, perdóname.

―¡Que no me toques! ―dijo en voz alta cuando Naruto la intentó tomar de la cintura―. Dudaste de mí, me humillaste, me corriste de tu casa, me trataste con rudeza aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada, y rechazaste a tu hijo antes de siquiera nacer. Yo no puedo olvidar eso.

―¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

―Nada. No puedes hacer nada, porque no te puedo perdonar. Y sólo me pides perdón porque ahora te consta que Boruto es tu hijo, y Sakura tuvo que hablar contigo para que me creyeras, y ese es el problema. Le creíste a otra persona antes que a mí ¡Te lo tuvo que decir todo el mundo para que pudieras creerme! ―se detuvo y tomó un respiro, hipeó por el llanto antes de continuar―. Vete, por favor… ¡Lárgate!

Naruto endureció la mandíbula y asintió. No era el momento adecuado, pero tampoco era el final.

―Está bien. Lo siento mucho, en verdad. Entiendo que no quieras saber de mí, pero, Boruto es mi hijo, y tengo derechos.

―Podrás ser el padre de Boruto, lo entiendo y lo acepto, no voy a quitarle su papá a mi hijo. Pero que te quede claro que entre tú y yo, no habrá nada.

 **{…}**

Un año ha pasado desde entonces. Boruto creció sano y fuerte, con la imagen de una mamá y un papá, aunque separados.

De acuerdo al arreglo de divorcio y la custodia del niño, Boruto vivía con Hinata y Naruto lo visitaba todos los días entre las doce del mediodía y las seis de la tarde.

Los amigos, incluso sus propios padres, creyeron que Naruto regresaría a su vida de antes, antes de que conociera a Hinata. Una vida llena de alcohol e irresponsabilidades. Pero no fue así.

Naruto se esforzaba día con día para darle una buena vida a su hijo y ser un gran ejemplo para él y para Hinata, con la esperanza que algún día puedan ser más que amigos.

―Naruto, que bueno que llegas. Ayúdame a traer el pastel a la mesa.

―Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias ―murmuró irónicamente tras seguir a Hinata al jardín.

Afuera, en el patio trasero de la casa de los papás de Hinata se llevaba a cabo la fiesta del cumpleaños número uno de Boruto Uzumaki.

Naruto sujetaba al cumpleañero de las manitas ayudándolo a caminar. Fue una sorpresa cuando el pequeño dio sus primeros pasos, por suerte estaban mamá y papá juntos para poderlo apreciar.

―Naruto se ha esforzado todo este tiempo. Se ve que los quiere a ambos ¿Cuándo piensas perdonarlo?

―Sabes, Sakura, lo estuve pensando mucho y… creo que le voy a dar otra oportunidad.

―¡¿De verdad?! ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Ven un momento! ―dijo antes que Hinata pudiera rendir protesta.

Naruto llegó a donde ellas con su hijo en brazos.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Hinata quiere hablar contigo. Dame a mi ahijado, lo llevaré a que vea los regalos.

Naruto entregó a Boruto y Sakura y él se fueron dejándolo solo con Hinata.

―¿De qué quieres hablar?

―Naruto, yo… ―suspiró― Gracias, por ser un buen padre para mi hijo.

―Nuestro hijo

―Sí, nuestro. También quiero decir que… ―hizo una pausa― ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?

Naruto rió.

―Claro, tu comida es la mejor.

―Bien ―sonrió.

―¡Ah, por cierto! ―dijo antes que Hinata se fuera― Que no haya insistido en que regresemos estas semanas, no quiere decir que he dejado de pensarlo. Que no te haya dicho cuanto te amo en estos meses no quiere decir que no lo haga. Me seguiré esforzando por ganarme tu cariño así tenga nulas posibilidades. No sé lo que pienses tú, pero yo te sigo amando con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Voy a luchar por ti, siempre.

―Ya no tienes que hacerlo ―dijo dándole la espalda― Yo, no tengo nada que pensar.

Hinata se giró tan rápido que, para cuando Naruto se dio cuanta sus labios ya estaban unidos, instantáneamente correspondió.

Se separaron tras escuchar el bullicio de los invitados, incluyendo familiares y amigos, al verlos besándose. El corazón de ambos se detuvo y se aceleró al mismo tiempo al ver a Boruto aplaudiendo y riendo mostrando los pequeñitos dientes de leche que le acababan de salir.

―¡Ya era hora! ―gritó Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata.

―Respeten, es una fiesta infantil ―bromeó Sakura al lado de Sasuke y su hija recién nacida.

Naruto y Hinata rieron.

―Te advierto que no quiero seguir divorciada mucho tiempo.

―En ese caso ―tomó las manos de ella y se hincó en una rodilla―. Hinata Hyuga ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Los gritos y aplausos de los invitados regresaron al ver la propuesta de Naruto.

Hinata sonrió conmovida.

―Sí, Naruto. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y con nuestro hijo. Quiero ser tu compañera, tu amante, tu amiga… tu mujer.

―Te amo, Hinata.

―Yo también te amo, con todo mi ser.


End file.
